1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an ornamental water ball, and particularly to a rubber plug for a water ball to prevent from having bubbles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional ornamental water ball usually comprises a glass ball having a round neck part furnished with a positioning ring and a seal plug, which are assembled together in water; the edge of the seal plug has a positioning ring and a salient ring to be mounted fixedly on the neck part of the glass ball; the water in the glass ball is isolated from the atmosphere. The ornamental water ball has an ornamental body portion with a cylindrical hole, in which the neck part of the glass ball is mounted, and sealed in place with a silicone. The bottom of the ornamental body portion is usually mounted with a music device, which can provide a short piece of music upon the spring motor thereof being wound up.
In a conventional ornamental water ball, all parts thereof are put in a water tank before the glass ball and the water-proof plug being assembled so as to prevent from air left in the glass ball, and to prevent from having bubbles left on the water-proof plug and the ornament. After the neck part of the glass ball and the water-proof plug are assembled together, no water is leaked out because of the water-proof plug is made of a resilient and hermetical material; in that case, no bubbles left in the glass ball is all right, but the density of the water varies with the temperature; particularly, the density of water would contract or distend to some extent during summer or winter because of temperature variation. When the temperature is varying, the water in the glass ball will also vary; in case of the pressure of contraction or distension being greater than the hermetic strength between the glass ball and the water-proof plug. The glass ball would leak or suck in air; in that case, the glass ball would become an air chamber.
In a conventional ornamental water ball, the flat plate of the water-proof plug is furnished with a plurality of grooves made of a thin material; the grooves would contract or distend simultaneously with the water during summer or winter; however when most part of the top surface of the water-proof plug is furnished with such grooves, the surface for gluing an ornament would be reduced; then, the ornament is subject to separating from the glued surface.
The prime object of the present invention is to provide a rubber plug for a water ball to prevent from having bubbles, in which the bottom of an ornament is glued to a glue plate on the rubber plug; then, the ornament and a glass ball are assembled together in water; a buffer membrane is furnished under the glue plates of the rubber plug to provide a buffer space, and it is used for removing bubbles in the water ball upon the water being frozen in winter.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a rubber plug for a water ball to prevent from having bubbles, in which the glue plates on the rubber plug are furnished in equal and separate manner; the glue plates have a given thickness for gluing an ornament thereon so as to prevent the ornament from slanting or separating upon the water in the water ball being frozen to cause a distension pressure.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a rubber plug for a water ball to prevent from having bubbles, in which the bottom of an ornament is glued to the thick glue plates; a round and concave buffer membrane is furnished under the glue plates; the buffer membrane can provide a resilient buffer space for receiving the distension pressure of the water frozen into ice during water.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a rubber plug for a water ball to prevent from having bubbles, in which a partition groove is furnished between two glue plates, and is under the bottom of an ornament; the connected portion between the partition groove and a ring groove has a wider groove, which is in communication with a hollow space of the buffer membrane so as to provide a wide communication passage between the buffer membrane and the glass ball; when the water inside the glass ball is frozen in winter, the distended water will flow into the buffer membrane via the communication groove so as to prevent the pressure in the space above the rubber plug from increasing too high.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a rubber plug for a water ball to prevent from having bubbles, in which the rubber plug mounted in the neck part of the glass ball has a plurality of glue plates, under which a buffer membrane is furnished; the buffer membrane is a concave disk extended downwards, and the bottom thereof is a flat plate; the concave disk can provide a buffer space upon the water inside the glass ball being frozen and distended in winter.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a rubber plug for a water ball to prevent from having bubbles, in which the rubber plug mounted in the neck part of the glass ball has a plurality of glue plates, under which a buffer membrane is furnished, and the buffer membrane extends downwards to form into a concave disk, which has a short flat surface extended inwards, and then extended upward into a thin and salient disk, which is used to provide a buffer space upon the water being frozen and distended.
Yet still another object of the present invention is to provide a rubber plug for a water ball to prevent from having bubbles, in which the rubber plug mounted in the neck part of the glass ball has a plurality of glue plates, under which a buffer membrane is furnished, and the buffer membrane extends downwards from the ring plate to form into a concave disk, and the bottom of the concave disk extended inwards to form into a semi-spherical salient disk, which is used as a buffer space upon the water being frozen and distended.
Yet a still further object of the present invention is to provide a rubber plug for a water ball to prevent from having bubbles, in which the glue plates in the center of the rubber plug are divided into equal and separate plates by means of partition grooves, and the center intersection of the partition grooves is a cylindrical hole which facilitates demolding upon casting the rubber plug.